Un Halloween pas comme les autres
by Okazawa
Summary: Ondine rêve de Yaoi et Sacha est invité chez Régis pour Halloween. Mais Sacha n'a pas de déguisement et en demande un à la jeune fille, malheureusement cela   va prendre une tournure plutôt.. inattendue ?


Remarque : Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de fic mais je m'entraine :) (Ps : C'est ma sœur qui me la écrite à Halloween et je l'ai pas mal modifiée.:p)

Je ne pense pas qu'il est trop de fautes, je me suis relue cinq fois.

Enfin bonne lecture !

Un Halloween pas comme les autres...

Le jeune concerné,allongé rougit légèrement à la voix sensuel de son rival qui prononçait son prénom.  
>-Ré..Régis..soit doux s'il te plait, c'est...<br>-C'est..?  
>Sacha devient cramoisie.<br>-C'est...C'est ma première fois...  
>-C'est ma première fois aussi..Je ne voulais que le faire qu'avec toi.<br>Régis pousse en douceur Sacha dans le lit, puis se mit à califourchon.  
>-Qu-Que ?<br>-Tais toi...et cris plutôt de plaisir.  
>-Je..."<br>-STOP !  
>Ondine regarde Sacha.<br>-Quoi..?dit elle désagréablement.  
>-Comment ça quoi ?Tu es en train de me lire un truc porno sur moi et Régis !<br>-Pfff, c'est pas un truc porno, c'est du 'yaoi',décidément ils ne comprennent rien n'a rien les garçons...  
>-Yaoi ou pas yaoi, je m'en fiche, mais comment peux tu t'imaginer qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui...et...et moi ?<br>-Parce que c'est le cas...  
>Sacha sentit sa colère l'envahir, mais au moment où il allait répliquer, son téléphone vibra.<br>Il avait reçu un message de Régis.  
>"Qu'es ce que tu fais ce soir pour Halloween ? Moi je m'ennuie vraiment..T'es libres ?De Régis à 19:58''<p>

"Ouais pourquoi pas,je passe à quelle heure ?Envoyé à Régis à 19h58''

"Dans 30 minutes chez moi,et viens déguisé si possible ;)De Régis à 19h59''

Sacha soupire.  
>-Bon j'y vais vu que tu a rien d'autre d'inintéressante à me raconter...?<br>-Tu vas chez Régis ?

Il hésite avant de ré allait encore s'imaginer des choses.

-...Ou-Ouais...?  
>Elle tape ses deux mains et sourit avec joie.<br>-J'en étais sûr !  
>-...Ah..Mais..<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Tu..tu n'aurais pas un déguisement pour moi ?<br>A cette question elle eut un sourire pervers.

Sacha regrettera de lui avoir demandée...

-Oh que si...attend !

Elle se lève de sa chaise,puis revient quelques secondes après et lui fit monter le costume.  
>-Regarde !<p>

Sacha regarde le costume.

C'était un déguisement de momie..qui n'avait pas beaucoup de...bandelettes..?  
>-Dommages qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de tissus..dit-il déçu. On va voir mes vêtements, ça sera beaucoup moins crédible..<br>Ondine le coupe:  
>-Ah non..!<br>-Qu-quoi ?demande t-il surprit.  
>-Ben, tu dois le mettre sans vêtements !<br>-HEIN ?..Mais...Mais t'es folle ?  
>-Tu crois que les vraies momies portent un caleçon sous leurs bandelettes ?<br>Cette réponse ne suffit pas à notre jeune héros.  
>-Bien sûr que non..puisque les momies n'existent pas !<p>

Trente minutes plus tard,Sacha arrive devant la maison de Régis,portant un gros manteau noir.

Il sonne à la porte.

Régis l'ouvrit rapidement.  
>-Bonsoir Sacha !<br>-Bonsoir Ré...  
>Il se tu et admira son rival.<br>Il portait un costume de Dracula avec une longue cape rouge. Lorsque Régis sourit,il a pût remarquer de petite canine, lui donnant un côté...charmeur.

-Bon tu va camper sur le seuil de la porte ? Rentre. dit Régis d'un ton moqueur.  
>Sacha rentre, un peu gêné, dans la maison du vampire.<p>

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures, tout en regardant la télé, assis sur le lit de Régis.

Régis remarque que son rival portait toujours son manteau.

-Dit,je sais qu'on est en automne...mais il fait plutôt chaud, en plus il y a le chauffage. Pourquoi tu gardes encore ton manteau ?

Sacha devient rouge.

Il ne pouvait pas enlever son manteau...il avait été obligé de porter le costume d'Ondine...sans ses vêtements ni sous-vêtements..

-J'ai... juste un peu froid...

Le vieux garçon soupire.

-Si tu le dis...Au faites,ça c'est bien passé chez Ondine,tu as pu...?  
>Sacha soupire lui aussi puis eu un petit sourire triste<p>

-Je n'ai pas pu lui faire ma déclaration...elle ma rembalais bien avant...

-Ah..Je...Désolé...

Le gêne et le silence prirent plaçe.

Après quelques minutes, Régis décide de parler:

-Tu sais, comme on dit..Une de perdue..dix de retrouvées !

-Hahaha...M-Merci, Ré dit il en séchant ses petites larmes,bordant sur le coin de ses yeux.  
>-Mais tu sais..Tu n'es pas obligés d'en avoir autant...<br>-Comment..?  
>Régis s'approche de Sacha, discrètement, et pose sa main sur la sienne.<br>-...Si il y en a un qui t'aime déjà...Qui pense tous les jours à toi..lui chuchote t-il au coin de l'oreille.  
>-Que..Qui..ça ?<p>

Sacha allait regretter cette question...?

En deux, trois mouvement, il était allongé sur le lit. Régis sur lui.  
>-Euh..Que..Qu'es ce qu tu fais ?<br>-Sacha..je t'aime...  
>-Ré..régis ?<br>-Depuis tout petit..Je savais que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi ...Et puis un jour, tu es arrivé chez moi, souriant, m'annonçant que tu étais amoureux d'Ondine...Cette...cette idiote.  
>Sacha se souvient de ce jour-là. Alors le sourire de Régis accompagné de ses félicitations étaient...faux ?<br>-J'ai voulu t'oublier...te sortir de ma vie, mais partout où j'allais je ne pensais qu'à toi...  
>-Régis...<br>Sacha lève sa tête. Quelques larmes coulaient.

-Je..je suis désolé...

-De quoi..?  
>-De ne pas m'être rendu compte...que tu m'aimais..à ce point...Mais..je...<p>

-Tu ne m'aimes pas...?

-S-si...Je..je t'adore...Mais je ne sais pas..je ne sais pas si c'est comme toi...

-Je veux savoir...

-Mais je ne sais pas...

-Je vais t'aider...Ne t'inquiète pas..

Il frôle les boutons de son manteau pour le taquiner.

-N-non...Arrête...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...j'ai peur...C'est ma première..

''-Ta première fois...?

Il hoche de la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas..je serai doux..''

Il déglutit..Cela ressemblait fortement à la fan-fic d'Ondine...

-Mais...Je..

Régis ne l'écoutait plus.

Il déboutonne le premier bouton.

Il lèche son cou.

Sacha sursaute.

Il déboutonne le second bouton.

Il lèche sa clavicule.

Sacha serre ses dents pour ne pas crier.

Il déboutonne le troisième bouton.

Son ventre est exposé.

Régis le lèche.

-Je me demande quelle autre surprise je trouverai au dernier bouton.

Sacha déglutit.

Le dernier et quatrième bouton allait exposé son...intimité

-Ne..ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

Il allait pousser Régis au loin pour l'empêcher, mais le jeune homme trop fort et plus malin que lui, prit les deux mains du jeune garçon pour ne pas être dérangé.

-Je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter maintenant ?

Sacha déglutit.

-O..ok...

Il déboutonne alors le dernier bouton puis se lèche les lèvres.

-Et bien..Tu es un petit pervers...

-Ce..c'est Ondine qui a voulu que je le porte.

Son visage devient sérieux quand il entendit le prénom de la jeune fille.

-Je vais te l'arracher, alors..

-Qu..

Aussi dit, aussi tôt fait. Sacha était maintenant nu.

-Tu es si sexy...

-Ne..ne me regarde pas comme ça...!

-Pourquoi...tu es magnifique..se serait du gâchis...Laisse moi faire..s'il te plaît.

-...D'a..d'accord.

-Tu es d'accord...?

-Oui...Je..je vais essayer...

Une larme coule de nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger..

-Si..je veux voir quels sont mes sentiments pour toi...

Régis soupire soulagé. Ça va..Sacha ne le détestait pas...

-Je peux t'embrasser...?

Un baiser..Son premier baiser allait être avec..Régis...?

-Si..Si tu veux.

Il ferme les yeux. Régis sourit et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

En voulant un peu plus il sortit sa langue et demande la permission au jeune garçon, d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Hésitant un peu pendant quelques secondes il espace timidement ses deux lèvres et c'est à partir de maintenant que le spectacle commence.

Il tenait la virilité du garçon entre ses mains.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Régis avance sa tête puis mit le pénis de Sacha à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le garçon gémit.

Il serrait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier.

''-Ré..régis...Je..vais venir...dit-il haletant.

Régis le regarde puis va de plus en plus vite pour embêter le garçon.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon n'en pouvait plus.

Le liquide blanc et gluant était dans la bouche de Régis et avait aussi exploser sur le lit.

-Par..Pardon..murmure le jeune garçon.

Le vampire sourit.

-Je vais te punir,alors.

Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Sacha.

''-Lèche bien si tu ne veux pas avoir mal.

Il tourne sa langue pour que les doigts de Régis soient bien humide.

Le jeune homme pensant que ses doigts était suffisamment mouillés les retirent, puis les positionnent juste devant l'entrée de Sacha.

-Bon..j'y vais.''

Le premier doigt rentre sans problème, malgré les cris du jeune dresseur.

Puis vint le second.

-A..aah..Ré-Régis...

Et enfin le troisième.

-Tu..c'est assez étroit..

''-Je...aah...je suis désolé.

Il essaye de bouger ses doigts du mieux que possible, puis les retirent ensuite.

-Aah..aah...''

Le jeune garçon haletait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Je..je vais maintenant...rentrer en toi.

-..He..hein...?

Régis enlève sa cape ainsi que son pantalon...et son caleçon.

Son pénis était en érection.

-Va y...Fais comme j'ai fais tout à l'heure.

Sacha ne se pose pas de question et empoigne le pénis.

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Sacha s'était assoupit sur le torse de Régis, qui regardait la lune.

-Je t'aime..Régis...

-Moi aussi...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains puis l'embrasse.

Fin !

''-Cette histoire sera parfaite..!

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était entrain d'écrire sur son ordinateur.

-Je me demande quelle sera la tête de Sacha et de Régis quand ils liront cette fic.

Fin


End file.
